The present invention relates to an accessory holder forming part of a T-grip for firearms, cameras, and other similar devices requiring accessories. The T-grip can be mounted, as a fore grip, permanently on a pistol or a rifle or, alternatively, it may be mounted on a standard mounting rail, such as a Weaver or Picatinny Rail, or any other rail complementary to the T-grip's mounting rail. The T-grip, as known in the art, may further include an accessory holder for holding accessories, such as a flashlight or a laser pointer. Activation or deactivation of the accessory, when in the holder, presents a difficulty to the user who must remove his hand from the grip in order to reach the switch on the accessory. There are known conventional T-grips with a button or actuator on one side or in the handle, for activating the accessory. However, these actuators are in a fixed location and cannot be adjusted for different users.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for an accessory holder with a flexible actuating mechanism, and it would be very desirable to have an accessory holder, especially in a T-grip, which includes a versatile switching mechanism for activation from different locations on the holder.